sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Politoed
Politoed (ポリトード, Poritōdo) is a Water-type Frog Pokémon that is the evolved form of Poliwhirl when holding a King's Rock. It is one of Poliwag's final forms, the other being Poliwrath. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Politoed are very different physically from the rest of their evolutionary family, as they now resemble a frog much more than their previous forms. They are now green with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. Their legs have become well developed for jumping and they now sport pink cheek spots similar to those of Pikachu. Their head is now distinct from the rest of their torso and their mouth is now visible. They also have a long curled hair on top of their head, which is used as a status symbol among their kind. For all these differences, there is one feature that Politoed still posses: the swirl that the rest of their family has, though now in green and yellow. They are also bipedal like the rest of their evolutionary line. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 74.7 lbs. Gender differences The pink spots on a female's cheeks are smaller. Special Abilities Politoed have the standard Water abilities, but also gain impressive vocal abilities which can be used in battle in the forms Perish Song and Hyper Voice. They have also gained hopping abilities. Politoed has lower Attack and Defense stats than Poliwrath, however in exchange it has greater Special Attack and Special Defense. Behavior Politoed lure other members of their evolution family near to them by croaking. They form a group of Poliwag and Poliwhirl with themselves as the leader. When more than three Politoed assemble, they begin to sing in a chorus. Although rarely displayed, Politoed are capable of stretching out their tongue to some length in a similar manner to actual frogs. It is unknown if they use it to hunt in the wild. Habitat Politoed live in small freshwater ponds and lakes, usually ones that have an abundance of lily pads. Diet Major appearances Misty's Politoed Misty's Poliwhirl evolved into a Politoed in Outrageous Fortunes. This Politoed is very cheerful up to the point where it would occasionally lose focus in a battle and start clapping. Other Tammy, a young girl who used Pokémon for cheerleading, mistook Misty's Politoed for her own in I Politoed Ya So. She asked Misty to lend it to her for a while since she and her Politoed were angry at each other; later, they make amends and Tammy gives Misty's Politoed back to her. A Politoed is owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Another Politoed appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where Brock's Croagunk battled it. Minor appearances A wild Politoed appears in a flashback in Poetry Commotion!. May battled against a Politoed in the Wisteria Town Contest in Harley Rides Again. Pokédex entry Politoed, Frog Pokémon. The evolved form of Poliwhirl after using King's Rock and final evolved form of Poliwag. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, it gathers and draws in Poliwag and Poliwhirl or even the groups of others from all around as their leader. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon